


Broken Curse

by trenzaloures



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenzaloures/pseuds/trenzaloures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU piece I've been wanting to write for a while now, with Phil and Melinda as Charming and Snow White in the TV show Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Curse

Melinda was still in shock. Phil was leaving town today, and she couldn't bring herself to keep him from going. They had already caused so much trouble for themselves and for others. How could she expect it all to work if she tried again? Still, she couldn't help but wonder if it could work. Lost in her own thoughts, she walked down the street, alone, passing familiar shops. Suddenly, a pulse of warm, golden energy passed through her, causing her to stumble and stop dead in her tracks. All of it was coming back to her. Who she was, her life, her family, her friends-

 _Charming_. She didn't know what to do. It was all so overwhelming. Every single one of her memories had rushed on her all at once, shutting her brain down. She didn't know where to start, who to go to, if she should go after her true love...nothing. So, she continued to wander down the street, not hearing the rejoicing voices of reunited family and friends around her.

* * *

Phil had almost reached the town border. Since Audrey has already paid for that apartment, he figured someone might as well use it. It would be better for Melinda if he left. It would be better for everyone, honestly. Though, he didn't really want to leave. All he needed was a reason to stay. But Melinda didn't want him there, so he packed up his things and left. Right before he reached the town line, this warm rush of energy passed through him unexpectedly. He slammed his foot on the brakes of his truck, and it screeched to a stop right in front of the sign.  _You are now leaving Storybrooke._

Everything came back to him. Who he was, what happened to him, his victories, his mistakes...everything. An wave of powerful memories overtaking him. One name was clearly ringing through his head over all the chaos- _Snow._ He looked at the sign in front of him, then stuck his head out the window and looked back, back in the direction of the town he could no longer see. He knew what he had to do. 

* * *

Melinda was still wandering down the streets, oblivious to the celebrations around her. Suddenly, a voice rang out, clear as a bell over the muffled voices of the Storybrooke citizens. 

 _"Snow!"_ Slowly, she turned her head, seeing the person who earlier she thought she would never see again. 

"Charming.", she whispered. Running towards each other, they met in the middle of the street, colliding into each other. She grasped at his coat and face, ensuring that he was real, that this was actually happening. Looking into his eyes, she saw the difference from last night. That same look of love and longing was still there, but it shone so much brighter. His eyes were familiar, softer. He was the same man, but different. He was truly her Charming. She laughed shakily. 

"You found me.", she said slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. 

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

On the verge of tears, she couldn't help it anymore. Pulling him closer, she crushed her lips against his, holding onto him for as long as she could. Eventually they broke apart, panting a bit, but refusing to look away. She was afraid that if she looked away, this would all disappear, just a dream slipping through her fingers. She was forced to look away though when a loud rumbling was heard, coming from the forest. A large cloud was coming towards them quickly, engulfing everyone in purple smoke. As it got closer, Melinda pressed into Phil, and he grabbed her head, trying to shield her from whatever this new threat was. They both braced themselves as the cloud enveloped them and the rest of the town, neither noticed that as the smoke crept up the old clock tower, the tower that hadn't ticked in years, the minute hand was moving forward. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very short and honestly not all that great, but I really just wanted to quite procrastinating writing this and just go for it. I'm tempted to maybe write a second snippet that adds in Skye as Emma, but I don't know yet. I hope you liked it!


End file.
